Rumour Has It He's The Best Sparkling-sitter
by lilskystar
Summary: (*sighs* I hate summaries.) Our beloved twins of the TF universe are back in their cutest form ever. They're innocent little sparklings with only one thing in mind; being sparklings! As we all know, handling sparklings isn't an easy job for our Autobots, but one blessed mech sure knows how to deal with them. Who is he? Won't reveal the name. I'm cruel. :P Thanks for reading R&R.


_**AN:**_ _I got a sudden desire to write a TF story about the twins. Twins as in a cute duo of sparklings... A one-shot. Maybe two. When I'm lonely, I get so much inspiration and I HAVE to write. Yaaaas~ I think I'm back to my old self... Be happy! Now, I just went through an hour-long English level test for college, because being an awesome L. practical nurse is not enough for me and I'm just so nervous. I really hope I didn't mess it up! Random comment, American accent is harder to understand than the British accent. :O Can you believe that? Anyway, if there's any British reader, I LOVE YOUR KINGDOM! Went there last month. I LOVE YOUR CULTURE! I miss England and Scotland so much! Oh! and you, Irish reader, I visited your country as well. Beautiful Dublin! I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS! Now shut up, Skystar!_

 _G1 Characters._

 _Disclaimer: Do not own Transformers._

* * *

The base was quiet, all members of the autobot were recharging after a tiring day. Not a sound could be heard, only the snoring of an exhausted big mech sitting on a chair in the middle of a small and warm room with two little bots in his arms.

The two sparklings had their optics shut down and seemed to be having pleasant dreams. They looked like little angels sent from heavens. The mech shifted his body on the chair, uncomfortable at the position his body has been stuck for the last two hours. If he dared move from that damned chair, the twins would wake up in wails, alarming all the bots in base.

If only his shift would end soon! It was unfair that all the other lazy bots had to recharge while he had to babysit the twins. He hadn't had a decent night since the twins were brought to the base. Who had the brilliant idea of bringing sparklings in a grownup bots' environment anyway?

Sighing the quietest possible, the mech looked at the sleeping sparklings in his arms and smiled. No matter how hard it was to raise them, the twins only brought love and happiness to all the bots in the base. It was a good thing they had sparklings among them.

Going back to recharging, the exhausted bot moved the twins closer to his hard chest and held them tight, making sure the twins felt the bot's presence.

 _ **~O~**_

After what seemed like an eternity, the bot recharging with the twins woke up and looked at the time. It was early morning already. The set of sparklings he had in his arms were still recharging deeply. The bot knew they were soon going to wake up in tears to be fed. Not wasting a second of his precious time, the grownup bot gently got on his feet, keeping an optic on the twins and walked out of the room.

A cheerful Jazz saw the bot carrying the twins at the end of the corridor and waved his servo. "Yo Ironhide! Sup? Had a good night with the twins?"

If he hadn't had the twins in his arms, he would have shot Jazz for being so loud and not considerate of his comrade. All he could do was to give the short bot an intense glare followed by a shaking of his head.

"Jazz, make yourself useful and prepare the twins' breakfast." Not giving a chance to Jazz to object, the big autobot walked in direction of the where he would find the rest of his teammates. Once he walked in, he spotted his favourite couch and dropped his tired body on it. At the rough movement, the twins' optics went on and they both looked at their guardian.

"Well morning there, you two. Breakfast is coming soon. Uncle Jazz will be here in a min'." Rocking the twins in his arms, Ironhide grunted while looking behind him. "So slow Jazz! Hurry!"

"I'm on it! Slag it, 'hide! I wasn't programmed to prepare sparklings' food!" Complaining to himself, the saboteur took the two bowls he had just finished preparing and made his way to Ironhide. Once his optics were set on the twins, a huge smile appeared on Jazz's face and spoke in a childish way. "Who is hungry? Whooo is hungry?" Taking Sideswipe out of Ironhide's arm, the second-in-command sat at the table located in the centre of the and started feeding the red twin.

"Why did you take Sides'?" Asked Ironhide while sitting the golden twin on his lap.

"'Cause that's how it is." Giving another spoonful to the twin in front of him, Jazz chuckled at the mess Ironhide was. "Sunny loves you. Why should I take him away from his dear guardian?" Cleaning Sideswipe's mouth, the saboteur shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Scrap, these kids better be grateful when they grow up!"

"Whose turn is it today?" Asked Ironhide, working hard to keep himself up.

"Think it's Chromia's turn." Replied Jazz.

At the mention of her name, said femme walked past the doors of the and greeted the two bots feeding the twins. "Good morning bots! What a great day awaits us on Cybertron! Anyway, once you're done feeding them, they'll be mine."

The two mechs hurried themselves and gave the twins to Chromia who was patiently waiting for her shift to begin.

"Good luck with the twins. Keep an optic on Sunny. He tends to be greedy with Sides'. Also, don't let them fight over a snack, it gets ugly when they wail and slap each other. Their recharging time is to be respected. If they cry and you've done everything-"

Interrupted by a soft shush, Chromia smiled at Ironhide and reassured him. "They'll be fine. I know it's my first time looking after them, but they can't be that much of a trouble. Go and rest." At the sweet look Ironhide gave her, Chromia left the with both sparklings in her arms and took them to her quarters.

She set the sparklings on the floor while she quickly sparkling-proofed her quarters and spoke to them. "It's just you and me, sparklings. I wonder why everybot says that Ironhide is the only bot who can handle you. You're so adorable!" She glanced at the twins and saw them crawling around the quarters.

Clapping at the crawling twins, she made herself comfortable on the floor and observed them. "Wow, you guys can crawl? I thought you were too young for that. Oh well, crawling sparklings are easier to look after!" With enthusiasm in her voice, she called for Sunstreaker and waited for a response, but the golden twin didn't care one bit about his new caretaker. The quarters was way more interesting.

"Alright then," giving up on Sunstreaker, she called for the red twin and this one stopped his crawling and looked at her. "Aw, sweet sparkling! Come here Sides'!"

The red twin gazed at Chromia in awe and pouted.

"What's the matter sweetspark?" She sighed and opened her arms. "Come here!" Getting a twin close to her was almost impossible, but that was kind of normal since she was a complete strangers to them. They hadn't had a chance to meet before because it was only her third day in the base and there was also the fact that only members of the base knew about the twins' existence.

Maybe introducing herself to the twins would help establish a good relationship, so she thought and an event of her life came to her mind. "You know, when I was a youngling, I wanted to bond with a classmate whose name was Sunshield. He was nice and funny." At the soft voice of Chromia, Sideswipe crawled towards her and seemed to be listening to her story. Having Sides' sitting in front of her, she gave all her attention to him and continued, forgetting about Sunstreaker. "My creators appreciated him a lot and even called him Sunshie, but I knew my classmate didn't like that nickname. So I told my creators, but it didn't change a thing. One day, after a long day of tests at the Autobot academy, Sunshield-WAIT! SUNNY NO!"

The scene happening before her optics was seriously terrifying. Sunstreaker was trying to stand on his feet with help of a pile of boxes of ammo she had next to her berth. Not only was the pile of boxes unsteady because of the sparkling putting weight against it, but it was also heavy and dangerous if one of the small boxes fell on the golden twin.

Not wasting a second, Chromia ran to the sparkling's side and scooped him up, walking away from the pile of boxes. "Jeez! That was close!" She looked at Sunny and noticed his lips quivering.

"Huh? What's the-"

Breaking into wails, Sunstreaker wriggled in his caretaker's arms and kicked in the empty air to get free of her. He didn't like her for ruining his attempt to stand on his own. She ruined an opportunity of a lifetime.

"Shush! Shush! Don't cry, Sunny. Shush." Rocking the chaotic Sunny in her arms, Chromia cast down her eyes at Sideswipe and noticed his teary optics. No way, this wasn't going to happen.

"Sides'?" Doing her best to keep a firm hold on Sunstreaker, she kneeled at the red twin's level and patted his head. "What is it, sweetspark?"

With a wailing twin in her arms, she tried to distract the twin on the floor, but she knew it wasn't working because Sideswipe was now hiccuping and producing soft cries.

"Oh my Spark! Don't cry, big boy. Don't cry. It's okay, your brother isn't hurt. He's jus-"

She couldn't finish her explanation for Sunstreaker's fit was now uncontrollable and unbearable. His high-pitched cries were hurting Chromia's audio receptors. Much to her dismay, Sideswipe soon joined his twin with his own crying.

"Holy Spark!" Feeling distressed at the situation, she sat on the floor and sat Sideswipe and Sunstreaker on her lap, rocking herself from side to side to calm the crying duo. It seemed like this was never going to end.

"Shush, shush. Err... Shush!" Not knowing what to say to comfort the sparklings, she repeated the same words over and over again and cursed herself for not knowing a lullaby or some sparkling trick.

The twins were draining all of her energy. It was terrifying how a duo of sparklings could have so much energy to keep on their cries when they were so small. At last, Sunstreaker lessened his cry, but didn't stop his wriggling. He was getting sleepy after all the tears he shed and the kicks he gave.

Sideswipe noticed his twin's change of behaviour and soon stopped his crying. He brought a fist into his mouth and chewed it.

Sighing in relief, Chromia hummed to put the sparklings to recharge, but it wasn't working for Sunstreaker. The little chaos was still fighting to get free of her arm and he wasn't going to stop until he won.

With a recharging Sideswipe in her right arm and a fussy Sunstreaker in her left, she thought of her next move. Laying Sides' on her berth would be the best thing to do. Gently getting up, Chromia walked to her berth, but the wide awake Sunstreaker suddenly started his fit again. She heard Sideswipe's little whines and prayed in her head for him to continue recharging.

Once the sparkling was tucked in the berth and secured to prevent any fall, her attention went to Suntreaker who was still making a fuss in her arm.

"Now now, your brother is recharging, Sunstreaker. Let's be quiet, shall we?"

Rocking the upset twin, Chromia suddenly had the brilliant idea of shutting her light off in her quarters. Only a small bed lamp was left on. Like magic, Sunstreaker yawned and rubbed his optics. It was working!

Placing the twin chest-to-chest, letting him rest his head on her shoulder, Chromia walked in circles in her room and rocked the now sleepy Sunny.

Instead of laying him next to his brother by fear of waking him up, she sat on the floor and let him recharge on her. She shut her optics and allowed herself to take a short nap, but that wasn't going to last long.

She wasn't half recharging that she heard a litte cry coming from the berth. She opened her optics and looked in direction of the berth. Was Sideswipe still recharging?

"Amn! Amn!" The little voice came from the berth and it was obvious that Sideswipe was up. Chromia saw the little twin get on his four and look around him. The room was dark and he couldn't see his brother or caretaker. It wasn't reassuring at all.

"Sideswipe," she softly called for him to avoid waking the recharging bundle in her arms, but her voice was too soft for the sparkling to hear. She knew the red twin would soon cry if he wasn't reassured in the seconds to come.

Well, guess she had no choice but to stand up and go for Sideswipe, but as she expected, the slight movements awoke Sunstreaker. This one had no mercy! His cries started again as well as his squirming.

"Oh my! Oh my!" She picked up the upset Sideswipe in her arms while kissing the top of Sunny's helmet. "Are you always like this?" She asked to the twins knowing she wasn't going to get a reply.

What to do? She walked in circles, rocking the twins, but nothing was working. As her processor went on full speed to find a solution about the crying twins, Sunstreaker, determined to be set down started hitting his twin brother. Boy, was he upset! The red sparkling's wails went louder and pain could be heard in his sobbing.

That's it! She couldn't handle them anymore! Chromia ran out of her quarters with both twins in her arms in seek of help. She knew that walking around the base with wailing twins was certainly going to disturb and distract some bots at work, but she didn't care one bit. She was about to break down, feeling useless with the sparklings.

"Where's Ironhide?" She asked to herself while looking all around her. Deep inside her, she wished she had that motherly spark that all sparklings loved, but it seemed like she was fit to be a warrior, not a creator.

She couldn't take any more cries. She headed the command room and barged in, panting like she had run from decepticons.

"Chromia?" Optimus noticed the state in which Chromia and the twns were and one of his best autobots. The leader didn't hesitate to take one of the twins to help the fatigued femme.

"Seems like they weren't very cooperative with you." Commented Optimus with a smirk, patting the golden twin's back. "This one here has got quite a temper. Few autobots can deal with him. On the other hand, Sideswipe is more of easy-going little guy." Describing a bit of the twins' temperament to Chromia, Prime managed to calm the little Sunny and huffed. "Sparklings, huh?"

It was obvious who was the little decepticon between the twins. If it wasn't for the data about the twins' creators, every bot would've bet that Sunny was sparked by Starscream itself. But not to worry, Sunny wasn't that bad of a sparkling. He had his good things too. Maybe as they would grow, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would change into nicer bots.

"Optimus, I'm sorry. I failed at looking after the sparklings." Chromia embraced Sideswipe tightly against her chest and shushed him. "I don't think I can ever sparklingsit them again." Lowering her head in apologies, the femme sat in one of the chairs in the room and waited for a negative feedback from Optimus.

"You didn't fail, Chromia, for this wasn't a mission." Bouncing the now upset Sunstreaker, Optimus smiled compassionately at the femme sitting in front of him and continued. "No bot was programmed a prefect creator or guardian. Having sparklings in the base has changed many bots here. We all had our dose of sparklings, and believe me when I say this, some of us ended up in need of a processor check." The leader of the autobots laughed at the memories that were popping up in his mind. "We all went through what you're living right now."

The doors of the command room opened suddenly and Jazz came in with hurry. "Boss, sorry for interrupting you, but you see, that mech told me he'll be here in a few mins. He's dealing with Bumblebee right now." He knew without looking at Chromia that things haven't been pretty for her and the twins.

Catching the name of the mini bot, Optimus turned serious and asked, "Bumblebee? What has he done?"

"Don't worry boss. The squirt was running around the base and bumped into Ratchet. You know that grumpy doc... Be it a sparkling, youngling or veteran, he won't be nice and understanding. He was a bit too hard on the kid and I found Bee crying in the rec. room. That's when my dear pal came in and helped me deal with Bee. Yah, that mech really is something!"

"Old Ratchet..." Optimus knew that the medical chief officer was old school and rude to his colleagues, but he meant no harm. He was too old to make him change that cold behaviour, but nevertheless, he was appreciated and respected by most autobots.

Jazz remained in the room and all three were discussing about methods of parenting when the so needed bot finally arrived.

"Prime, sir, you called me? How may I help?" He looked around the room and didn't need any explanation. He had seen that scene before.

"The twins." He added while taking Sunstreaker from Prime's hold and Sideswipe from Chromia. "By the AllSpark, Chromia you are dismissed. Rest and make sure to get your energy back." Ordering the femme around, the mech held the boys tightly and both twins knew that misbehaving in that autobot's arms was risky and a bad idea.

"Jazz, you may go back to work. Thank you for passing the message." The saboteur waltzed to the door and waved his hand to the two bots left in the room.

"Now, you two." The mech sat the twins in the now empty chair that Chromia had occupied and sighed. He bent at the twins' level and spoke, "How many times will I have to tell you to behave? I am very very busy." He knew the twins were too young to understand the lecture he was willing to give, but if only a few words could reach their young processors, it would mean a lot. "Sunstreaker, be a good big brother. Do not hit your twin." He patted Sunny's helmet and his optics were directed to Sideswipe. "Sideswipe, be nice to Sunny. Do not fight." There wasn't much to tell to Sideswipe as he wasn't much of a troublemaker, but to show them that he had no favourites, he lectured them both.

"You two will come with me now. I don't want fights or bites." The grownup autobot scooped up the twins and bowed to Optimus. "I'll take my leave, Prime."

Optimus nodded and then gasped. "Ah! Sorry, but how is Bee doing? I heard from Jazz that-"

The mech looked straight into Optimus' optics and smirked. "He is fine. He's helping RedAlert at the moment. The little bot has shown a lot of maturity lately. We should all be proud of him." After getting a smile of satisfaction from his leader, the autobot left the command room and headed for the control room.

"Here we are." On his way to the control room, he picked the necessary things for the twins to avoid any commotion while he worked.

Once he set the twins down, he sat in front of the big screen and typed down information gathered during today's patrol. All he could hear were some gurgles and giggles from the two sparklings behind him.

"If only you behaved like this with the rest of us." Murmured the mech to himself, taking a sip of his energon. "If only..."

* * *

Who might it be? WHO? Mystery, mystery! I don't know if I should write more about the mysterious bot or just leave it like this. I feel like some of you know who the mech is. Mwahaha!

***Sorry for any typos! :( I'm still working on my English. I WILL MASTER YOU, ONE DAY... IN THE FUTURE... ENGLISH LANGUAGEEEEEE!

I enjoyed writing this chapter.

Take care!  
~ lilskystar


End file.
